You Can Kill Me in the Morning
by hoping-for-rain
Summary: Axel doesn't want to be castrated with a spoon. Roxas doesn't hand to be handcuffed and half naked on Axel's floor. But you can't have everything, can you Roxy? AkuRoku, Lemon/Lime, HJ, torture ish , humiliation, kind of S/M, Yaoi.


**Note Beforehand:**

This is an AxelxRoxas fanfiction, which contains HJ and some torture, humiliation and S/D. Its lemon/lime flavoured, so be warned! If you don't like yaoi, just don't bother reading this. If you hate homosexuality then it's your own problem, not mine, not anybody else's, and nobody wants to hear it. Thank you.

Pairing: AxelxRoxas

Rating: M

**Disclaimer:**

Everything here but the actual plot belongs to Disney and Squeenix. You better be glad these characters aren't mine, because otherwise most of the world's population would be converted to extremely perverted homosexuals. You have been warned.

-------------

"Hey, Roxy! Look what I found in your room! I didn't even know you were into this kind of stuff!"

Roxas stood frozen in the doorway. A dark flush was slowly creeping its way up his neck and onto his face, tinting his cheeks bright crimson. Axel, whom Roxas' had recently realized he was extremely attracted to, was in his room, lounging on the formerly neat bedspread as though he owned the place. On his face was an enormous ear-tickling grin. In his hands, and spread out around him, were a collection of magazines. Roxas' private magazines. For his own eyes only. Axel looked back up with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"You could have hidden them better, you know. Under your mattress is the first place anyone would look."

After cycling through shock, embarrassment and despair, Roxas finally settled on fury. Drawing his brows together darkly, he began to slowly stride towards Axel and his nest of dirty magazines. The man's gaze was fixed on one particular image of two males doing rather… interesting things to each other. Things that revolved heavily around whips and chains. Seemingly oblivious to the silently fuming blonde, he rather unwisely chose to make another comment on Roxas' choice of reading material.

"Ya' know, I kinda' pegged you for the kinky type. Although, _that_ doesn't even seem possible to me, but you never know until you try, huh?"

Roxas' eyes hardened as Axel carelessly jabbed the page with one long finger. Two words, hot with underlying rage, slipped past his lips.

"Get out."

Axel looked up, his fire-truck red mane of hair bobbing as he titled his head to the side.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" he asked innocently, his intentions betrayed by a smirk he just couldn't fight off. "Sexual frustration? Well, that's easily fixed-"

"Get the fuck out of my room. And do _not_ call me Roxy, or so help me, I will castrate you with a spoon and force-feed you your own testicles. I'm not fucking around, Axel. Out. _Now."_

Judging by the look on the younger boy's face, Roxas wasn't kidding about the spoon thing. Axel valued his manhood far too much to add another retort to his list of offences. Leaping up, he sprinted out of the room as fast as he could, long, lanky legs carrying him to safety. Or, at least, to somewhere a safer distance away from Roxas' keyblades. Sure enough, the Flurry of Dancing Flames was surrounded by a flurry of shredded paper, narrowly avoiding the pain of having Oathkeeper lodged in his back. He quickly outran the smaller nobody, dodging an airborne Oblivion and retreating to the safety of his room.

-------------

Roxas didn't see Axel for two days, until they were paired together on a gruelling mission. The blonde was relieved to find that the pyromaniac was acting perfectly normally, joking around as usual whilst he skilfully slashed through the heartless that surrounded them. It wasn't until afterwards that anything out of the ordinary happened at all.

Upon returning to The World That Never Was, Axel started to show his more protective side and noticed a large slash in the leather of Roxas' coat. He insisted on stopping the jittery blonde with the intention of inspecting it. Roxas tried to convince the redhead it was nothing, and that he would just take a potion when they got back to Castle Oblivion, but Axel wouldn't give in; eventually he pulled aside the collar of his coat and let the tall man inspect the wound. The cut hadn't even hurt that much, but having Axel's face so close to his, _breathing_ on his skin was driving Roxas crazy. All he could do was stand there, desperately trying not to notice that Axel's lips looked very soft, and that his tongue was just barely visible in the corner of his mouth when he concentrated, and that he could almost taste the ash and sweat on Axel's face. It didn't take long for his self control to break.

Lifting Axel's face with one hand, Roxas' crashed their lips together, not entirely sure of what exactly he was doing. To his surprise and great pleasure the redhead didn't miss a beat, wholeheartedly diving straight into the kiss. The blonde felt a hand settle on each hip, drawing the two nobodies closer together. He desperately buried his hands in Axel's fiery locks, raking his gloved fingertips against the redhead's scalp.

A hot, wet muscle swiped against his lips, requesting entry. Roxas happily complied, parting his lips and allowing Axel's tongue to invade his mouth, competing clumsily in a battle for dominance. Sure, he was nowhere near as experienced as Axel, but he was eager enough to make up for it. Roxas noticed that the taller man tasted of salt, coffee, wood smoke and gummy bears, all mixed together as one.

The redhead's hands has slid a little further down, cupping the blonde's ass as they continued their heated makeout session. Eventually Roxas' lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and he pulled away hesitantly. Gasping for air, he stared up at Axel, who was smirking devilishly. The blonde began to panic. He had just kissed Axel. As in, Axel, his amazingly sexy crush. Damn. He didn't know whether to cheer or cry, it was all a little too much for his muddled mind to cope with. He didn't understand. Nobodies can't have hearts, can't have _feelings_… so what the hell was wrong with him? Axel's pupils had dilated with lust, his fingers kneading Roxas' supple bottom as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Y'know, Roxy, I can help you out with that if you want…" suggested Axel, his voice husky and low. When he saw that Roxas didn't understand what he was talking about, one hand moved to cup the obvious bulge in the blonde's pants. Roxas squeaked, a jolt of pleasure coursing up his spine. Overwhelmed and bewildered, the teenager just didn't know what to do. Looking back, he would certainly chosen a different path if he had been thinking coherently. Unfortunately, Roxas instead swung a fist at Axel's skull, the impact making a bone-chilling cracking noise. The blonde didn't stay to see the expression on the man's face. Instead he quickly summoned a portal, stepping through to his room and collapsing on the bed. No hearts. No emotion. No love. So… why was he crying?

-------------

"Roxas? Hey, um… do you know what's up with Axel?"

The blonde teenager had only just returned from another rather stressful mission, only to be stopped on the way back to his room by Demyx. The older blonde sounded very concerned, placing a hesitant hand on Roxas' shoulder as he asked the question. Demyx always had annoyed the other nobodies with his ability to portray emotions as though they were more than just echoes of the real thing. Halting, Roxas looked up at the taller boy's face with an uncharacteristically worried expression.

"Only, he seems really upset. Moping around in his room and all, refusing to come out… do you know what's wrong with him?" added Demyx, and the younger blonde began to panic quietly.

_I'm such an idiot,_ he thought. _I went and kissed him, then punched him and ran away? What the hell is wrong with me? And… he's upset? Is that… even possible? Because of me?_

"We had… an argument," explained Roxas, a slightly guilty expression on his face. "I guess I should go talk to him."

"Thanks, Roxas!" Demyx cheered up immediately, going from sad to happy in a few seconds. He skipped away, yelling something about someone owing him chocolate coins, whilst Roxas watched with a slightly bewildered expression. The Melodious Nocturne seemed to have a real talent for freaking people out.

The corridors were silent as Roxas slowly made his way to VIII's room, amplifying the blonde's panicked thoughts. What the hell was he meant to say, anyway? Sorry for making out with you and then cracking your skull open, it was all just a big understanding? Yeah right, that didn't seem ridiculous at all. Whilst the blonde wasn't really worried about the physical state of Axel's skull – a potion would have fixed it easily, and he'd taken worse beatings and survived – he hated himself for screwing up a friendship.

All too soon, Roxas was right outside of Axel's door. He knocked timidly, wondering if Axel would even let him in after what he'd done.

"Axel? Um… can I come in, please?"

No reply. Roxas tried again.

"Look, I'm really sorry Axel… I didn't know what I was doing. Are you okay? Please let me in!"

Roxas began to wonder if the redhead wasn't there, but he heard a clinking sound from behind the door. Obviously the older man wasn't too pleased with his actions and was simply refusing to talk. Wracked by something that he supposed was guilt, the blonde pounded his fists into the door.

"Seriously Axel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! I… I don't want to lose your friendship. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Roxas was aware of how pathetic he sounded, but didn't really care at that point. Axel still wasn't replying. He'd lost his one friend in the Organization because of a stupid little crush. Furious at himself, Roxas reached over to try and force the door open. To his surprise, he found it unlocked. Stepping nervously through the door, the blonde realized that he couldn't even see Axel in the room. Maybe he wasn't there after all?

Roxas gasped at his hands were suddenly forced behind his back, something cold and hard encircling each wrist with a click. Handcuffs. Axel had put him in _handcuffs_, the conniving bastard. Before Roxas even had time to think about struggling the door was kicked closed and he was pulled backwards onto the floor, landing on his backside with his legs stretched out in front of him. Growling, the blonde teenager started thrashing against his restraints, feeling his captor settle behind him, sitting with his knees either side of the boy's hips.

"Actually Roxy, I think there is something you can do to make it up to me…"

Axel let out a wry chuckle as Roxas jerked away from him, trying to turn his head to face his captor. He snarled in frustration.

"Let me go, you bastard," he hissed angrily, trying to break out of the redhead's hold. "Let me go or I'll fucking kill you!"

This only resulted in more quiet laughter, the deep sound reverberating through Roxas' head. Damn, he had to admit, Axel had one sexy voice.

"What are you going to do, Roxas? Your hands are tied. You're completely helpless. I can do _whatever_ I want with you."

Scowling, Roxas began to struggle with renewed vigour. Axel had just set this up as one big trick, and Demyx had obviously helped. Well, the ever-hyper musician wouldn't be so cheerful when his precious sitar was reduced to burned splinters.

"I'll find away. If I have to, I'll bite you to death as soon as I can reach you. Don't think I'm kidding, Axel."

"You'll _bite_ me?" asked Axel incredulously. He licked the shell of Roxas' ear, pleased with the small shudder that Roxas failed to repress. "Hmm. Kinky."

"Shut the fuck up, Axel."

Roxas was beginning to panic. His hormones were already reacting to Axel's ministrations, sending blood rushing towards his groin. Despite this, he refused to give in. He was not some horny teenager that Axel could just trick into having his way with, damnit.

"Well, seeing as you refuse to play nicely," announced Axel, "I don't think I'll bother turning you around at all. After all," he whispered, putting his lips right next to Roxas' ear,

"I don't need to be facing you to make you _cum_."

Roxas tensed up against Axel's chest, his breath hitching. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter as each second passed. It was ridiculous; Axel hadn't even _done_ anything and he was already hard. The blonde bit his lip, stifling a moan as one gloveless, long-fingered hand left his waist to play with the zipper on the front of his coat. Axel smirked at the now unmoving boy, wondering just how much teasing he could get away with before the blonde broke.

Roxas gasped as he felt something hot and wet slide painstakingly slowly up the back of his neck, unconsciously tilting his head forward to allow Axel better access. He wanted to fight against the man, wanted to stand up to his teasing, but _damn, _that felt _good_. Withdrawing his tongue for a moment, Axel laughed against Roxas' skin.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" he murmured huskily. Roxas opened his mouth to reply with a rude retort, but all that left his lips was a long, loud moan. It was impossible to think coherently with Axel sucking and biting his clavicle like that. After the redhead seemed content that a satisfactory hickey would form in the morning, he moved up to lick Roxas' cheekbone, drawing a shudder out of the younger boy.

Roxas could taste the blood from biting his own lip. He gave up on holding back as the hand on his zipper slowly drew it down, the other tugging to coat off his shoulders so it pooled at his elbows, exposing a pale chest. Roxas' head lolled back against the Axel as the redhead rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, letting a whimper flutter from his lips as his eyes snapped closed. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to start begging, what with Axel's other hand leaving fiery trails across his chest.

Moaning, Roxas willed the redhead's hands to move lower, towards his aching need. Axel took the hint from the way the blonde was shifting and squirming, and Roxas let out a high-pitched keening sound as fingertips brushed the skin just above the hem of his pants. The other hand moved to stroke the inside of one thigh, tantalizingly close to the obvious bulge in Roxas' pants. A skilled tongue restarted its assault on Roxas' pale neck and shoulders, occasionally moving to lick trails down the blonde boy's back. His breathing had quickened to even pants and little gasps, the onslaught of pleasure becoming too much. Roxas needed relief. Axel's fingertips dipped and inch or so below the hem of his pants, and the blonde couldn't take it any more.

"A-hn! A-Axel-nggghh.." he whimpered, too distracted by the redhead's mischievous hands to form a proper sentence. He decided he liked the boy like this, helpless to fight pleasure but still clinging to defiance, unable to stop the flow of musical noises that flooded from his parted lips. Axel's mouth moved close to his ear again, breathing softly against the blonde's quivering cheek.

"Was there something you wanted Roxas? Do you want me to _touch_ you? Is that it?" he whispered slyly. Roxas could feel his cock twitch inside its cloth confines. He nodded shakily.

"In that case," responded Axel, momentarily stilling his hands, "You're going to have to ask for it. Nicely."

"F-fuck off, Axel," the blonde replied harshly, refusing to comply with the pyromaniac's demands. Axel clicked his tongue, mocking disappointment.

"Well, I can stop if you want me to, Roxy-"

"No!" cried the aroused blonde, deciding to just swallow his pride and get it over with.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on breathing for a couple of seconds. After a moment, he licked his lips and made his request.

"P-please… hah! A-Axel!"

His speech was interrupted by a fresh set of moans as Axel nipped and sucked his earlobe. After the delicate skin was released, he continued with his attempt at coherent speech.

"Oh, God… _please_, Axel… t-touch me!" he moaned, and Axel immediately complied, humming his approval. He easily flicked open the boy's pants, and, slightly surprised at the lack of underwear, wrapped his fingers around Roxas' erection.

The blonde cried out loudly and arched into Axel's hand, unintentionally grinding his body against the taller redhead. It seemed that Axel had been feeling the affects of listening to Roxas' loud moans and having the lithe body shifting and squirming against him, for the blonde felt a previously unnoticed hardness pressing against his backside.

Ignoring his own need, Axel leaned further over Roxas' shoulder, steadily pumping the boy's erection with one hand. The other returned to tease the blonde's nipples, leaving him moaning desperately. Pleasure flowed through the petite blonde in waves, shooting sparks through his veins. Despite Roxas' shaft finally getting the attention it needed, it still wasn't enough. Axel was going at a deliberately slow pace, intent on drawing out the blonde's torture, and Roxas knew it.

As a small way of getting revenge he moved enough to grind his ass into Axel's erection, sending white hot pleasure burning through the older man's veins. The redhead let out a feral growl, his eyes darkening, only just managing to retain his self-control.

"Don't do that, Roxy. You'll regret it," he scolded, harshly biting the blonde's neck as punishment. Roxas groaned and tilted his head so Axel could do it again. It was probably really strange of him, but damn, the pain felt _good_. Laughing softly, the redhead repeated the action, this time hard enough to draw blood. What happened next stayed with Roxas for a long time.

He _mewled_.

Axel stilled for a second before a chuckle burst forth from his lips. He pressed a smirk to Roxas' cheek.

"Was that a mewl, Roxy? You sound like a little kitten…" he teased, feeling the blonde's cheek grow hot under his lips. Roxas' eyes were pressed tightly shut with embarrassment.

"No," he retorted, and Axel only laughed louder. Taking pity on the poor boy, the redhead sped up the hand on Roxas' cock, drawing more whimpering moans from the blonde's moist, pink lips. He could tell it wouldn't be long before the blonde finished up, and decided to have one last bit of fun beforehand.

Axel slowed his hand back to an agonizing pace, just enough to keep Roxas painfully hard but not enough to provide any relief. The blonde growled and tried to buck up into the fingers pleasuring him. Unfortunately for Roxas, the redhead had anticipated this and just slowed even more, drawing out the blonde's torture. After a moment, he posed a taunting question to the frustrated boy.

"Do you want me to let you cum, Roxy?"

Roxas snarled, thrashing against the cold metal of the handcuffs.

"Yes," he growled quietly, brows furrowed into a dark scowl. Axel leant forward to lick the shell of Roxas' ear. He stayed there for a moment, silently inhaling the boy's scent. Finally, he uttered a single syllable that he knew would come back to bite him later.

"_Beg._"

Roxas lowered his head, blonde locks falling over rage-filled eyes. Axel was really pushing it now.

"_Beg_, or I'll leave you here, just like this. Handcuffed, half naked and _hard_, Roxy. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Both nobodies knew that Roxas would have revenge, and said revenge would prove to be excruciatingly painful for the redhead. Even so, Axel didn't back down. It would be worth the suffering.

"_Please_, Axel," hissed Roxas, the hostility in his voice half-hidden by lust, "_Please_, let me cum."

The redhead gently stroked the blonde's cheek and murmured "Good boy," before putting his hands and mouth to a much better use. In a matter of seconds Roxas' eyes were rolling back into his head, his whole body squirming with pleasure as he rode out the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. With a hoarse cry of Axel's name the boy slumped back against the redhead's chest, thoroughly exhausted.

The redhead glanced at the sticky white fluid on his fingers, watching it run over his palm. After a moment he lifted the hand to his lips and lapped up Roxas' seed, grinning as Roxas looked at him in a disgusted daze.

"Wanna' taste?" he asked, and Roxas simply shook his head, and flopped against the redhead's chest.

Axel threaded his now clean fingers through the sweaty blonde tresses upon Roxas' head, stroking the teenager's hair soothingly. The boy lay quietly against Axel, heavy pants filling the room. Eventually cerulean orbs opened to meet Axel's acid-green gaze. Too exhausted to get angry just yet, Roxas gave himself a little more time to recover. He tried to brush some darkened golden hair out of his eyes and realized Axel hadn't yet removed the handcuffs.

"Gonna' take these off anytime soon Axel? They're kinda' hurting me."

Axel chuckled and started tracing abstract shapes onto Roxas' bare chest with one finger.

"Do I look stupid, Roxy? As soon as I take those off, you'll kill me."

Deciding not voice his opinion on exactly how stupid Axel looked, Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"You'll have to let me go sometime. And you're right, I will kill you. You're just drawing it out, bastard."

Axel looked bemused for a moment, a small smile tweaking the corners of his lips upwards. He moved backwards to lean against the wall, pulling Roxas into his lap again. The film of perspiration on the teenager's skin glistened as he breathed, drawing Axel's eyes and hands to the soft flesh of Roxas' stomach. The redhead's gaze flicked back up the blonde's body, drawn to the boy's face. He sat calmly watching the flutter of thick eyelashes, noticing the lick of blonde at the tip of each one. Roxas' lips were parted, breath rushing across them, slightly chapped but still looking soft and moist. The blonde's tongue would dart out every so often, wetting them almost nervously. Axel drank in every tiny detail - even the way Roxas' nostrils would flare ever-so-slightly with each breath – before replying.

"I know, Rox. I know. I think I'll give you a little time to cool down first though. You must be kinda tired after that."

Roxas appeared to think for a while, a look of deep concentration on his face. After a few minutes he broke the peaceful atmosphere and spoke again.

"Why?"

The hand in Roxas' hair stilled.

"Why what?"

"Why do what you just did? You're… you're still hard, right? I mean, don't you need to…?"

The blonde's voice faded into silence as he blushed. Axel's quiet, husky laughter reached his ears.

"I said I'd help, right? I know you enjoyed that, even if you'll never admit it. Don't worry about me, kid."

Roxas buried his head in Axel's chest, inhaling the scent of burnt leather and wood smoke. He seemed pretty content in Axel's arms, but the redhead couldn't help his natural talent for ruining the moment.

"Besides, your face is just amazing when you cum, Roxy. I'll be jerking off to that image for months," added Axel, watching as Roxas' eyes turned murderous and his face lit up bright red.

"Fuck you, Axel," he retorted harshly, desperately wanting to punch the redhead. Laughing, Axel pressed a brief kiss to Roxas' forehead, tasting the salty, slightly gritty beads of sweat that still lingered there.

"I think you'll find it will be me who fucks _you_, Kitten."

Roxas chose not to reply to that particular comment, too busy contemplating whether or not all he felt for the redhead was lust, or whether there could be something else. Stupid Xemnas.

Axel rested his head against the wall, fully intending to take a little nap with Roxas in his arms. It wasn't long, however, before he was rudely interrupted.

"Damnit, Axel! Stop stroking my fucking hair!"

The redhead raised one incredulous eyebrow at the stubborn teen.

"Why?"

"Because it's making me tired, idiot, and if I fall asleep I can't kick your ass!"

Axel smirked, not daring to voice his opinion on how adorable Roxas looked when he was angry.

"Then go to sleep, Rox. You can kill me in the morning."

The blonde huffed in frustration, but despite his best efforts, he just couldn't keep his eyes open. Axel smiled and kissed the boy's hair before carrying him back to his room, fully aware that as soon as Roxas woke up, he would pay for his antics.

And, just as he had predicted, pay he did.

-------------

**Authors Notes:**

Well, that was fun. My first fanfic, and also my first lemon scene. I hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking about writing a separate fic about Roxas' revenge to accompany this, what do you think?

Please leave a review before you go, I'd love to hear your opinions! Plus, if you found any mistakes that I missed, I'd really appreciate you telling me so I can fix them! Thanks!


End file.
